Bus Stops and Rainy Days
by flabberu
Summary: Fem!Solangelo, AU ―En definitiva, Willow tiene un talento espectacular para aparecer y estar en los lugares adecuados en el tiempo perfecto.


_Nghhhhhhhhhhhhh Nomevean_

 _Solangelo fever_

 _Fem!stuff fever_

 _Literally fever_

 _I'm so sick right now, holy fuck_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Si yo fuera Tío Rick, habrían más personajes muertos XDDDDD_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Muerte de un personaje (ho ho, sólo fue uno, porque sino la waifu me mata :c), drama, hurt/comfort, romance._ _Fem!Solangelo, i mean Fem!Will/Fem!Nico. Fem!Will se llama Willow (originalidad forever)._ _Liper. Jeyna. Ehhh… AU. OoC, desde un punto de vista más técnico._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _Digo "Ooc", porque en este AU Jason no ha tenido el entrenamiento que sufrió en los libros. Aquí él sólo es un estudiante con su hermana, su madre y su padre, que reacciona de forma bastante intensa al notar que su mejor amiga no actúa igual que de costumbre. Nico no tiene hermanastras, ni su padre ha engañado a María, ni tampoco fue encerrada en un jarrón para que muriera, y de ahí que sea tan animada como al principio. **#So** , desde un punto de vista más técnico, están OoC, pero según las situaciones empleadas, no. **#uhuh**_

* * *

 ** _Edit-súper-gay: No sabes qué es dolor, hasta que te das cuenta de que hay sopotocientos errores en tu fic, después de que lo has publicado._**

* * *

Nico está acostumbrada a que digan (mencionen o susurren a sus espaldas) que su nombre parece de chico, y suelen preguntarle sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre al ocurrírsele el nombre para su hija; sucede desde el preescolar y continúa desde entonces.

Se ha vuelto rutina también recibir apodos como « _marimacha_ », por juntarse con sus amigos para jugar Mitomagia o a los superhéroes (y Nico cada vez elegía al « _Power Ranger_ » rojo, para descontento de aquel al que le correspondía ser el rosa).

―¡Mami, me molestaron hoy en la escuela! ―Durante los primeros meses lloró, por supuesto. Hacía el esfuerzo de agradarle a las niñas del salón, mas estas parecían rechazar cualquiera de sus intentos, por lo que acostumbraba a llegar abrazando a María di Angelo, mientras que Bianca la veía con tristeza y le enseñaba el resultado del examen a su padre.

―Nico, eso no es así ―Respondía su madre, asegurándolo con una sonrisa contagiosa, dándole mil y un razones para adorar su nombre. Con el tiempo, Nico se acostumbró, riéndose entre dientes al oír murmullos al otro lado de la clase, volviéndose parte de su día a día.

Cuando tenía seis años, conoció a un niño rubio con una cicatriz sobre el labio, que parecía reírse de todo (y de todos), y el día en que Nico le prestó su figura de acción ―las _Barbies_ no habían resistido ni siquiera una sesión de juegos y Hades suspiró, dejando el muñeco en las manos de la morocha― se volvieron mejores amigos, a pesar de que la niña duró aproximadamente una semana aprendiéndose ―de forma correcta― su nombre ( _«¡Jason Grace, Jason Grace, Jason Grace, Jason…! ¿…Gracia?»_ ).

Él es su « _camarada_ », su « _mosquetero_ », su « _casi-hermano_ », y no se han separado desde aquel encuentro casual en el preescolar. Tiempo después, cerca del cuarto grado, se les unió Piper, quien continúa resoplando ante las tonterías que suelen escapar de la boca de Grace, y un año más tarde, fue Leo, un chico con manos demasiado hábiles y poca capacidad para prestar atención.

Para cuando el cuarteto entró a la secundaria, Nico fue obligada a usar faldas, para su total desgracia; incluso hasta el día de hoy, las sigue odiando y en más de una ocasión se ha llevado regaños por usar la ropa de educación física cuando no corresponde.

―A veces me gustaría tener el cabello como Nico ―dice McLean, estando sentada detrás de la mencionada y haciéndole trenzas distraídamente.

―¿Por qué? ―Escupe Jason, burlón―. Apuesto cinco dólares a que esa _cosa_ no ha sido peinada en _siglos_.

―Cállate ―Y la aludida frunce las cejas, siguiéndole el juego como en cada ocasión―. Yo apuesto diez dólares a que esa engrapadora tenía tanto hierro, que se te alojó en el cerebro y por eso impide que pienses.

―¡Vale, vale! ―Interrumpe Leo, ya notando que la discusión tomaba un rumbo indeseable, soltando una risita―. ¿Por qué no escuchamos a la Reina de Belleza y sus razones para querer el pelo de Nico? ¿Eh? ―Escucha los susurros de afirmación y suspira―, _Dios mío_ , discuten por las razones más estúpidas…

―Es que es _tan_ largo ―musita Piper, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres miembros de su grupo de amigos―. Lástima que Nico no lo peina y siempre está enredado…

Leo se echa a reír junto a Jason y Nico chasquea la lengua, irritada.

* * *

―¡Estoy en casa! ―grita, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada de la casa y dejándolos junto a su mochila. Bianca se asoma desde la cocina, esbozando una sonrisa maternal.

―Hola, Nico, ¿cómo te fue en clase hoy? ―pregunta su hermana, quien ya ha entrado a la universidad y va durante las tardes, con el cabello oscuro amarrado pulcramente en una coleta.

―Bien, lo normal. ¿Papá está en casa? ―Bianca niega con la cabeza, volviendo a la cocina―. ¿Y mamá?

―Parece que hubo una regresión. Las quimioterapias no están funcionando ―La voz de la mayor suena decepcionada y entristecida. Los hombros de Nico se caen súbitamente por la noticia, sin embargo, tiene la sensación de que Bianca no le ha dicho todo.

Unos meses antes le diagnosticaron cáncer a María di Angelo y la familia se tambaleó ante la posibilidad de que la madre ―su « _núcleo_ », su « _columna vertebral_ »― muriese. Al final, la internaron en un hospital, en un intento de mejorar su salud.

―La iré a visitar mañana. Las clases empiezan a las doce, así que tengo tiempo ―Añade, sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

Durante la noche no puede dormir y se queda en el sofá de la sala, mirando televisión distraídamente. Ninguno de sus amigos sabe por qué rechaza sus ofrecimientos para salir al cine o a caminar.

Más tarde, Hades llega del trabajo, notablemente cansado, y sonríe, buscando una sábana en el almacén y cubriendo a su hija, quien duerme acurrucada en el mueble, con ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente despierta más temprano que de costumbre y se apresura a ponerse el uniforme, para ir al hospital de inmediato. No son ni las ocho de la mañana y ya está entrando al edificio, sonriéndole al vigilante que ya se ha habituado a verla para visitar a su mamá.

―Hola, Nico ―Saluda el hombre de mediana edad, bonachón y alegre, extendiéndole una botella de refresco―. Esa caminata debe agotarte, ¡mándale un hola de mi parte a tu madre!

Y ella acepta el regalo, agitando la mano y subiendo al ascensor apresuradamente. Su estómago de pronto se hunde al darse cuenta de que las enfermeras salen del cuarto donde María di Angelo se recupera.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta, preocupación notándose en su rostro, y las enfermeras niegan con la cabeza, calmándola.

―No es nada, tuvo otro paro cardíaco, como el de ayer. Pudimos salvarla, Nico, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

―¿Ayer?

―Sí, ¿tu hermana no te lo dijo?

Durante las siguientes horas, la morocha habla con su progenitora, contándole lo sucedido en la preparatoria y lo divertidos que son sus amigos, mas el _«¿tu hermana no te lo dijo?»_ jamás abandona su mente.

―Nico ―La mujer alza la voz apenas, luciendo cansada. La imagen de su madre años atrás, con la cabellera oscura cayéndole sobre los hombros y ojos vivaces, parece lejana―. No voy a soportar mucho, ¿sabes? Lo menos que quiero es que te deprimas por mi muerte.

―Tú no te vas a morir ―Nico trata de sonar segura y no lo consigue.

―Esas cosas se saben, _Nicollina_ ―Las comisuras de la boca de María di Angelo se alzan con melancolía y un nudo en la garganta le impide tragar a la joven italiana.

―Ese ni siquiera es mi nombre.

―Pero suena genial, ¿cierto?  
Nico se echa a reír, ese sabor amargo sin desaparecer.

* * *

La tarde se hace interminable, llena de silencios, infinitos _«estoy bien»_ e incontables _«no te preocupes_ ». Muchos de sus compañeros deciden ignorarla, simplemente porque ella _siempre_ luce tan optimista y toda persona necesita un momento de calma, ( _«habrá de ser la pubertad»_ , dice una de las profesoras, encogiéndose de hombros).

Es cuando rechaza la oferta de Jason para caminar juntos al conjunto de departamentos donde ambos viven, que él explota y la sostiene de los hombros, ignorando las miradas atónitas de Piper y Leo.

Sus ojos son demasiado azules, tanto que se pregunta en qué momento se volvieron así, y brillan con enojo e indignación. Ahí sabe que ha hecho algo mal, no obstante, desconoce por completo lo que fue.

―¿Puedes decirme qué demonios te sucede? ―Espeta, los dedos hundiéndose en la camisa del uniforme.

―Mi mamá.

―¿Qué pasa con tu madre?

―Tiene cáncer y me dijo que se moriría pronto ―Los ojos almendrados se llenan de lágrimas lentamente, como una represa que se rompe luego de unos segundos. Jason la abraza con fuerza, dejándola llorar en su hombro.

―Eres una imbécil ―dice, revolviéndole el cabello oscuro con la mano―, ¿no pudiste decirlo antes? Tonta.

Esa es su manera de consolarla y le resulta mejor que mil y un disculpas. Nico suelta un sollozo, devolviendo el abrazo, dejándose ir por el momento, (y está infinitamente agradecida por el hecho de que Jason haya _explotado_ de esa manera).

* * *

―Bianca, ¿dónde está mi bicicleta? ―interroga, colocándose los zapatos y buscando a su hermana por la casa. La aludida levanta la vista de su libro.

―En el almacén cerca de la cocina, ¿por?

―… No quiero ir caminando. Hay gente rara en la calle en estos días ―contesta la italiana, frunciendo la boca y entrecerrando los ojos. Bianca se ríe, divertida, y agita la mano en un gesto despreocupado.

―Anda entonces, no te quito tiempo ―Expresa al ver a Nico correr hacia la cocina, regresando a toda velocidad con la bici en las manos― ¡Cuídate!

―¡Vale! ―El grito suena amortiguado tras la puerta del departamento, pero Bianca lo oye y se siente feliz.

* * *

La falda se levanta apenas con la brisa causada por la velocidad a la que pedalea ―aunque no es como si le importara, para algo está el short―, y cuando pasa cerca de una de las paradas de autobús no muy lejos de la escuela, sus orbes se fijan en una chica de cabello rubio, cuya mirada se enfoca en un libro que fácilmente podría noquear a cualquiera de un golpe.

No es lo suficientemente llamativa como para destacar de forma escandalosa, pero sí para resaltar entre la multitud de personas que esperan el autobús.

―Debe estudiar por aquí ―farfulla, y su atención se enfoca nuevamente en el camino.

* * *

La situación se repite tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces, y pronto no puede contar las ocasiones con los dedos de sus manos. La chica siempre va perfectamente vestida, su pelo rubio amarrado en un moño, un libro en sus manos.

A veces está tentada a detenerse y preguntarle su nombre, mas el pensamiento es desechado de forma inmediata.

Ella no es así.

* * *

―¡Nico! ―Jason la llama, sonriendo ampliamente, con el resto del grupo a sus espaldas haciéndole compañía; una armada de chicos de su propio grado, junto alguna que otra chica y Piper entre todas ellas, saludándola al mismo tiempo que Leo.

La italiana se gira, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado su bicicleta en el departamento. Las nubes grises se arremolinan sobre ellos y desea irse de inmediato para visitar a su mamá.

―¿Quieres ir al karaoke con nosotros? ―inquiere uno de sus compañeros, cuyo nombre Nico no recuerda del todo (¿Austin, tal vez?)―, vamos con varias chicas… aunque si tú vas, realmente eso no impor-…

―Lo siento, hoy estoy ocupada, ¡será para la próxima! ―Sonríe a modo de disculpa, alzando las manos y despidiéndose de sus amigos para después marcharse. Piper resopla, comentándole a Leo sobre lo distraída que es su mejor amiga acerca de los _obvios_ sentimientos de Austin hacia ella y el muchacho suspira, con las manos en sus bolsillos ( _«no eres quién para hablar»_ , murmura para sí mismo).

―¿Por qué nunca vas con n-…? ―Y antes de que Austin pueda alzar la voz lo suficiente como para que Nico oiga, Jason le tapa la boca, silenciándolo.

―No exijas cosas que ella no puede darte, Solace.

―¡No me digas Solace! ¡Es como si me estuvieras comparando con mi hermana!

―¿La que estudia en la escuela cerca de aquí? ―Valdez arquea una ceja, curioso, y Austin maldice en voz baja.

―Es mayor que yo y prácticamente es una genio, casi no la veo en casa.

Jason le revuelve el cabello al que hablaba, riéndose y encaminándose con el resto rumbo al karaoke, esperando a que la lluvia no los atrape en el camino.

Mientras tanto, Nico da pasos apresurados, con los tenis chocando contra el pavimento y las primeras gotas de lluvia mojando su uniforme y cabello. Justo antes de que comience a llover, consigue refugiarse bajo una de las paradas de autobús que suele pasar de largo en su recorrido diario.

―Se me quedó el paraguas… ¡no entiendo qué me pasa hoy! ―Aprieta los dientes y saca su teléfono para revisarlo, cansada. Ningún mensaje, ninguna notificación.

―Oye, _Chica-muerte_ , ¿eres tan irresponsable que no puedes llevar un simple paraguas contigo? ―Señala una voz a sus espaldas y Nico se gira de inmediato, dispuesta a pelear, sólo para darse cuenta de que es la misma chica de todas las mañanas, sentada con aburrimiento en el banco de la parada que parece demasiado solitaria.

―¡No eres nadie para decirme así! ¡Y no me veo como si estuviera muerta! ―Nico frunce las cejas, apretando los puños. Si hubiera sido un chico, definitivamente no habría dudado ni un momento en darle un golpe en la cara. _¡Pero no!_

La joven tiene el uniforme de una de las preparatorias de la zona, cabello rubio y un par de ojos azules, que por un momento le parecen similares a los de Jason, no obstante, la idea es prontamente descartada. Estos le gustan un poco más (de una forma para nada homosexual, claro).

―Bueno, tienes unas ojeras bastante feas y tu piel es tan pálida que parece un cadáver. Se nota de _lejos_ que no duermes bien y ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo de colocarte una capa de maquillaje ―habla, con un tono que grita _«¡sabelotodo!»_ a los cuatro vientos, y la morocha se cruza de brazos con indignación.

―Cállate ―No se molesta en corregirla, a fin de cuentas, todo es cierto. Ahí se percata de lo afortunada que es al pasar desapercibida bajo el ojo crítico de Jason, al igual que mantenerse de pie durante la jornada estudiantil―, y no, no tengo paraguas, se me quedó y tengo ir a un lugar importan-…

―Todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes vas por esta ruta hacia el hospital, aunque no sé para qué ―Interrumpe la otra adolescente, acomodando uno de sus infaltables libros dentro de la mochila―. Si quieres te cubro con mi sombrilla, de todas formas debo ir a ver a mi papá.

Nico se queja, pero al cabo de unos minutos ambas caminan rumbo al edificio no muy lejano.

―¿Tu papá?

―Es doctor, como mi mamá.

―Ah.

―Por cierto, soy Willow, había olvidado mencionarlo. Debe ser raro ir con una chica cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabes ―La sonrisa que le brindan es demasiado _linda_ y siente las mejillas enrojeciéndole de inmediato―, ¿cuál es tu nombre? A menos que prefieras que siga llamándote por ese apo-…

―Nico ―responde, sin darle oportunidad a terminar. El chapoteo de los zapatos contra los pequeños pozos de agua es lo único que se escucha durante unos segundos. Los hombros se rozan por encima de la tela de los uniformes.

Willow la observa, luciendo sorprendida.

―¿En serio? ―Nico se muerde la parte interna de la mejilla, esperando una burla, pero en lugar de eso, Willow la agita por el brazo, notoriamente emocionada―. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eres la primera chica que conozco que tiene un nombre de chico y le queda increíble! ¡Tu mamá debe ser la mejor del mundo!

―Lo es ―Y sonríe apenas, sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda con una total desconocida, y se da cuenta de que ya están en las puertas del hospital―. Ya llegamos… ― _¿Le puedo pedir su número de teléfono? ¿Sería raro?_

―Um… bueno, ¿qué se va a hacer? ―Willow sacude el agua del paraguas, luego cerrándolo y guardándolo dentro de su bolso―. ¿Puedes darme tu número? Realmente me caes bien.

En la tarde, Nico le cuenta a María sobre lo interesante que es esa chica de ojos azules ―cuyo número ahora tiene entre sus contactos telefónicos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la italiana pasa con su bicicleta frente a la parada de autobús, apreciando cómo la joven que recién acaba de conocer levanta la mano, saludándola con una sonrisa que enseña los dientes ―y su corazón se acelera tanto, que no sabe si es por pedalear muy rápido u otra cosa.

Para el receso, revisa el celular, aprovechando el tiempo libre mientras ve a Percy hacer una pequeña competencia entre los miembros del club de natación de la preparatoria, sentada en las gradas con tranquilidad.

* * *

 _Willow_

 ** _[Estoy muerta, el profesor me acaba de quitar mi libro] (Enviado: 9:32 AM)._**

 _[¿Qué libro estabas leyendo, Willow?] (Enviado: 9:34 AM)._

 ** _[El Principito, quiero decir, ¿qué tiene de malo? ¡Estaba en la mejor parte! Lo peor es que soy la única que pasa sus exámenes con nota perfecta] (Enviado: 9:35 AM)._**

 _[¿De verdad? LOL. Yo estoy en el descanso todavía] (Enviado: 9:36 AM)._

 ** _[Te envidio tanto ahora mismo, de verdad. Yo tengo que soportar que el chico a mi lado se esté sacando los mocos] (Enviado: 9:37 AM)._**

 _[Ew, eso es asqueroso] (Enviado: 9:38 AM)._

 ** _[¡Lo sé! Es horrible] (Enviado: 9:40 AM)._**

* * *

―¿A quién le envías mensajes? ―Jason trata de asomarse por encima de su hombro para ver la pantalla del teléfono de la más baja, logrando su cometido exitosamente― ¿Quién es Willow?

―Una chica que conocí en la parada de autobús, es bastante divertida una vez superas la capa de sabelotodo ―Las comisuras de su boca se alzan sin ella siquiera quererlo y Jason le codea en las costillas.

―Oh, ¿te estás consiguiendo una novia? ¡No puedo creerlo! ―Se ríe, entrecerrando los ojos―, _Dios_ , alguien se deprimirá mucho cuando se entere…

―¡No me gusta así! Es una amiga nada más.

―Te juro que si dejas de ir a cenar a casa conmigo, mis padres y Thalía, para ir con ella, me voy a enojar, _Nicoella Josefina di Angelo_.

―… ¿Por qué el nombre tan…?

―¡Estás advertida!

― _Uh…_

El timbre suena y Nico guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo de la falda, olvidando por completo la conversación que mantenía con Willow ―más tarde, la rubia le dice que es un caso perdido, porque o le responde inmediatamente, o ni siquiera se molesta en enviar una despedida.

* * *

―Deberían haber más personas como tú en este planeta ―menciona Willow, dando un sorbo a su taza de café, con Nico sentada en la silla del frente, sorbiendo de su propio vaso, su atención puesta en la joven―, del tipo que digan _"¡Dios mío, Willow Solace, me estás sacando de quicio!"_.

El apellido le suena conocido, no obstante, lo ignora, creyendo que tal vez es una simple coincidencia. Los apellidos en América suelen ser comunes, ¿cierto? ¡Seguro no tiene ninguna importancia!

Las horas avanzan y sus charlas no se detienen, pronto el teléfono de Nico vibra en su chaqueta y con un suspiro lo busca.

* * *

 _Jason_

 ** _[Oye, mira, ya sé que estás en una cita con tu novia-no-novia, pero realmente tienes que venir a cenar hoy] (Enviado: 4:49 PM)._**

 _[¿Qué hará tu mamá?] (Enviado: 4:54 PM)._

 ** _[Creo que pasta casera, no sé, ven a preguntarle tú, maldita vaga! Por cierto, no negaste que tratas de ligar con ella] (Enviado: 4:55 PM)._**

 ** _[Eres una pícara, Nicoella] (Enviado: 4:56 PM)._**

 _[¡Es una amiga!] (Enviado: 4:56 PM)._

 ** _[Muuuy tarde! xD Me voy a reír a montones con esto, le diré a mamá que vendrás, así que apresúrate y mueve tu trasero] (Enviado: 4:57 PM)._**

 _[Jason, eres un hijo de puta] (Enviado: 4:59 PM)._

 ** _[Y aún así sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, algo estaré haciendo bien] (Enviado: 05:01 PM)._**

* * *

―Tengo que irme, Jason quiere que vaya a comer con su familia ―dice, levantándose de la silla con una mirada de disculpa.

―Me gustaría algún día conocerlo, él es tu amigo más cercano, ¿no es así? ―pregunta, diversión en su tono de voz, y la italiana asiente quedamente.

―Algún día te lo presentaré.

―Yo puedo invitarte a mi casa. Mis padres suelen quedarse en el hospital y mi hermano sale mucho con sus amigos, así que no lo veo seguido, ¿te parece si vas el domingo?

Las orejas de di Angelo enrojecen mientras acepta la invitación con gusto.

―Gracias.

* * *

―¡Bienvenida al hogar Solace! ―exclama Willow, abriendo la puerta de la vivienda de par en par, empujando a la más bajita para que entre rápido―, quítate los zapatos o me regañarán, por favor.

Otro par de tenis yace en la entrada y la morocha pronto se siente ligeramente cohibida. ¿Cómo será su hermano? ¿Le agradará? ¿La odiará? ¿Dirá que es una marimacha?

―Willow, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Pensé que habías salido con esa amiga tuya que te parece tan lin-… ―Austin se asoma por la baranda del piso superior, rascándose el ojo con sueño, obviamente acabando de despertarse.

Sueño que se prontamente disperso al ver a Nico di Angelo ―su actual enamoramiento _serio_ ― abajo, con una camiseta y unos jeans, observándolo atónita.

―¿ Nico? ―Tienta, esperando estar equivocado de persona.

―Austin… Solace… ―Y ella se tapa la cara, avergonzada―. _Debí imaginármelo_.

Willow mira a ambos adolescentes, curiosa.

―¿Se conocen?

―Es un amigo.

―Es una amiga.

― _Espera_ ―La mayor de los tres toma una profunda inhalación, su cabello rubio cayendo desordenadamente a lo largo de su espalda―. ¿ _EstaNico_ es _la_ _Nico_ de la cual tanto hablas con tus amigos en tu habitación? ¡Creí que era un diminutivo de Nicole!  
Hay un silencio incómodo que dura unos minutos; Nico no sabe qué decir y Austin sólo parece querer tirarse por la baranda del piso superior, para finalizar con su tortura psicológica. La situación permanece así hasta que Willow carraspea y le sugiere a su hermano que se vaya con sus compañeros, cosa que hace, evadiendo la mirada de la italiana en cada momento.

―Vamos a jugar videojuegos y luego cocinaré algo ―La sonrisa de la Solace brilla como un millón de soles, por más cliché que suene, y Nico mueve la cabeza, ausentemente―, aunque te lo advierto, soy un asco cocinando.

―Puedo ayudarte, no hay problema.

―… Por cierto, ignora lo que dijo Austin antes. Él sólo dice cosas al azar…

* * *

―¡No puedes ir quitándome mis bolígrafos para hacer tus máquinas raras! ―Se queja Piper, saliendo de la preparatoria, seguida de sus amigos, con algo que parece ser un helicóptero en miniatura funcionando en sus manos― ¡Son mis favoritos, Leo!  
―Nadie te dijo que los dejaras en mi mesa en primer lugar ―Contrarresta el latino frunciendo las cejas, siguiendo a McLean de cerca, claramente enojado.

―¡Pues si no necesitaras ayuda con matemática no los hubiera dejado ahí!  
―¡Y nadie te dijo que me ayudaras con la tarea!  
―¡Fui yo quien tuvo que sacarte de tu cuarto el lunes, o de lo contrario hubieras faltado a los exámenes!  
―¡Estaba haciendo un robot! ¡Debo entrar al concurso de robótica la semana próxima! ¡Si fueras mi amiga, lo supieras!

―Soy tu amiga, ¡y claro que sé que tienes un concurso al que ir! ¡No parabas de recordármelo!  
―¡Es obvio que si no te lo recuerdo, me vas a dejar de lado y te irás con Jason!  
―¡Porque Jason al menos me escucha!  
―¡Yo te escucho, mierda! ―Espeta Leo, ya con las orejas enrojecidas por la ira, el entrecejo más fruncido aún, y Piper alza las cejas, sorprendida―. Te escucho más que nadie en este maldito planeta, ¿y qué gano? ¡Que me griten, por supuesto!

―… Um… chicos… ―Jason parece indeciso y Valdez se voltea a verlo a él y a Nico, ira sin borrarse de sus facciones.

―Leo…

―¡Me voy a ir, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas! ―exclama entre dientes, apretando el agarre sobre su bolso y marchándose a grandes zancadas del lugar por el cual antes caminaba junto al resto del grupo.

Nico resopla.

―Mira lo que hiciste, Piper. Y tú dices que _yo_ soy torpe.

* * *

Ambos hermanos Solace han dejado de hablarle por completo, evitándola a toda costa, y Nico de alguna manera comprende sus razones; Austin está enamorado de ella y Willow _cree_ que es _linda_ ―ese pensamiento causa un desastre en su estómago, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aunque tal vez no quiso decir _«linda»_ , sino algo más, como _«lindera»_.

Dejó de enviarles mensajes, sólo porque no quiere que la dejen en « _visto_ » otra vez, y Jason insiste en que es una cosa pasajera, con las piernas de Nico apoyadas en su regazo y los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor, donde se desarrolla una batalla entre su personaje y el de la chica.

―No tardarán mucho, así que deja de preocuparte ―insiste Grace, sonriendo, haciendo un movimiento especial y ganando la pelea instantáneamente, para el disgusto de la joven.

―¿Tú crees?

―Por supuesto, ahora levántate, vamos a buscar algo que comer y después iré contigo para visitar a la señora di Angelo.

―Gracias, Jason.

―Y se me había olvidado decírtelo, el otro día tomé tu bici prestada y una de las ruedas se pinchó en el camino.

― _Maldi-…_

* * *

―… Entonces, si el cuadrado de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma del cuadrado de los catetos del trián -… ―El profesor de matemáticas da la clase, hasta que el ruido del teléfono de Nico lo interrumpe. Las miradas de todo el salón se dirigen hacia su persona, mientras ella revisa quién es― ¿Señorita di Angelo?

Nico no lo oye. El latido de su corazón es demasiado fuerte en sus oídos.

―Es el hospital, disculpen ―Y se levanta apresuradamente de su pupitre, atendiendo la llamada en su camino fuera del aula. Los cuchicheos se hacen presentes y suena una silla moviéndose, seguida por unos pasos―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Um, Nico ―La voz es terriblemente familiar, llena de tristeza, melancolía y lástima―. Soy Kayla, la enfermera, ¿sabes? Tu mamá… ella acaba de morir. Tu padre y Bianca ya habían sido avisados, e incluso ya están aquí. Faltabas tú, pero no queríamos molestarte, porque Bianca dijo que tenías un examen hoy…

Su mundo se cae ante sus pies; quiere tirarse al suelo helado del pasillo y llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, sin embargo, ya lo está haciendo, y las lágrimas mojan la tela de su falda y la camisa del uniforme poco a poco. Entonces Jason abre la puerta, seguro habiendo discutido con el profesor para que lo dejara salir, y entra en pánico.

Nico está en medio de una crisis, ¿qué puede hacer él?

―¿Nicoella? ―pregunta, dejando su mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga, quien tiembla sin poder controlarlo― ¿Qué pasó?

―Murió ―murmura, y la palabra suena estrangulada. Un sollozo escapa de su boca. El teléfono cae al piso―, mamá… ―Grace la abraza, acariciándole el cabello, en un intento de consolarla que no involucra gritos o regaños tontos.

―No puedo ir contigo, lo siento. Tengo una prueba en la siguiente hora ―dice en voz queda, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuche, sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos con cariño―. Puedes llevarte mi bicicleta, si quieres. Yo iré en la tarde con tus cosas, así que no te preocupes.

Nico se marcha hacia el estacionamiento de la preparatoria, donde la bici de Jason está estacionada, y se va montada en ella, pedaleando lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten, el cabello oscuro y liso agitándose con el viento, lágrimas dispersándose cuando la brisa evita que recorran su rostro.

Para cuando llega, el vigilante sonriente de todos los días luce una expresión sombría y de pena.

―Lo lamento, Nico.

Ella quiere responder, sin embargo, su garganta tiene otros planes y permanece con un nudo constante que le impide hablar coherentemente.

Kayla espera paciente en la puerta de la habitación de hospital y permite que Nico entre, no luciendo sorprendida al notar que la chica de dieciséis se ha acostado entre las sábanas de la cama de su madre, con la nariz percibiendo el aroma tan familiar.

―Tenemos que limpiar el cuarto, Nico ―dice la enfermera, sacando a la adolescente, quitando las cubiertas y las fundas de almohada manchadas con unas inexistentes gotas de sangre, al igual que las lágrimas pertenecientes a la hija de la fallecida―. Está en la morgue del sótano, sigue las señales ―musita Kayla, dejando un florero en la mesa al lado de la cama.

―Gracias ―Y lo hace, caminando como si ella misma fuera el cadáver que se dirige al lugar para hacerse una consulta. (" _Disculpe, vengo a ver si estoy tan muerta como me dicen"_ , dirá ella, _"¡Claro que sí, señorita, pase usted!"_ , le responderán).

―¿María di Angelo? ―Suelta, por primera vez desde que habló con Jason, y el especialista (que en realidad es una _ella_ ) hace una mueca con los labios, sus ojos serios y profesionales.

―Por aquí.

Y parece que su madre estuviera dormida. Mil y un preguntas pasan por su mente; ¿habrá sufrido? ¿Pensó en ellos? ¿Vio una luz al final de un túnel? ¿La abuela la acompañó? ¿La visitó antes de marcharse? ¿Habrá un McDonald's allá?

―¿Por qué tiene esa sonrisa? ―Es lo que sale de su boca, las lágrimas apareciendo nuevamente y nublando su vista. La médico forense suspira, encogiéndose de hombros, y las náuseas hacen acto de aparición― ¿Tiene un baño? ―Le señalan un cuarto y se apresura, vaciando el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro.

 _«Adiós al sándwich de salami»._

Sirvió bien para quitar el hambre durante esas tres horas.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta la forense, y ella asiente con la cabeza, el cabello a punto de mancharse con _todo_ lo del desayuno y el almuerzo, incorporándose con dificultad―. Tu padre y tu hermana tuvieron una reacción similar.

―No importa.

Sale del hospital a duras penas, sólo para percatarse de que está lloviendo, y chasquea la lengua con fastidio, decidiendo que ese tipo de cosas ya no tienen valor alguno. Toma la bicicleta por el manubrio y la lleva consigo, mojándose con el agua que cae implacable desde el cielo, deteniéndose en la parada de autobús que _tan_ buenos recuerdos le trae, ignorando la figura que espera por el transporte pacientemente.

―¿Nico?

En definitiva, Willow tiene un talento espectacular para aparecer y estar en los lugares adecuados en el tiempo perfecto.

―¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás herida?

 _«Estuve llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Mi mundo se acaba de volver mierda. No físicamente. Abrázame. Consuélame. Por favor»._

―No pudieron salvarla.

La rubia entiende, refugiándola en su propio cuello, y la morocha percibe el sutil aroma a perfume en la ropa ajena. Huele a Willow; a incienso, vainilla y canela. A hogar. Todavía recuerda cuando Nico le contó sobre la salud de su madre ―sus ojos se habían apagado y parecía querer reiniciar toda su vida.

―Cálmate. Seguro está en un mejor lugar, ¿no crees? ―Los dedos se escabullen entre el cabello negro, haciendo un gracioso contraste gracias a la piel tostada de Willow. La otra chica suelta un sollozo, seguido de un sonoro suspiro―. En algún lugar escuché que cuando suspiras, se va un poco de tu felicidad.

―¿Y a dónde se va?

―Con la persona por la cual suspiras ―Sonríe débilmente la joven, empapándose el uniforme con agua de lluvia―. ¿Y sabes? Tenía planeado decirte lo _mucho_ que me gustas hoy, pero supongo que el mundo quiere lo contrario ―Las orejas de Nico enrojecen y Willow se ríe entre dientes ante la reacción.

―De todas formas lo hiciste.

―Voy a suspirar un millón de veces para compensar toda esa alegría perdida.

―Te lo agradezco.

(Ninguna dice nada en el camino a casa de Nico, manos femeninas entrelazadas con fuerza, ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y ropa mojada con olor a hogar).

* * *

Nico sólo observa la lápida, con el brazo de Willow rodeándola y el vestido negro meciéndose con la brisa. Jason la espera más allá, de pie junto a Piper y Leo, quienes parecen todavía no dirigirse la palabra.

―La voy a extrañar ―Expresa, en un susurro que pronto es llevado por el viento. El agarre se acentúa ligeramente, y una barbilla se apoya en su hombro. Le gusta el hecho de que Willow sea más alta que ella.

―Estoy segura que ella también lo hará.

Durante la tarde, juegan videojuegos vestidos de negro y con ropa demasiado formal para una reunión entre amigos; Bianca hace la cena y Hades insiste en decir que una parte de María di Angelo vive en sus hijas, una camisa hawaiana puesta y unas sandalias que parecen salidas del clóset del padre de Willow.

Jason se queda a dormir en casa de su mejor amiga (para el disgusto de otros, como los hermanos Solace, que no dejan de enviarle miradas de rencor absoluto), con la vista fija en el techo y tonterías saliendo de los labios.

Es en momentos así, que se percata de lo _genial_ que es ser amigo de Nico di Angelo; no porque su hermana sea _sexy_ (cosa que es, de una manera recatada y delicada); no porque cuando es día de San Valentín, las personas cercanas reciben chocolates costosos; no porque su padre sea presidente en una importante empresa… sino por _ella_. Nico, quien es sencilla y amable si lo desea, se enoja cuando le llevan la contraria y tiene un talento natural para el esgrima y darle palizas en cosas que no sean videojuegos.

* * *

El timbre suena en el pequeño apartamento de Leo Valdez, quien se incorpora en su cama, aturdido y somnoliento. Con disgusto, se percata de que no son ni siquiera las diez de la mañana, ¿qué clase de persona va a visitarlo a _él_ a semejante hora?

―¡Voy! ―El odioso sonido aparece otra vez y su ceño se frunce mientras se coloca unos shorts, para lucir como alguien medianamente presentable―. ¡Voy, mierda! _I'm going!_ ―Entonces abre la puerta, sorprendiéndose al instante―. Todavía sigo dormido, estoy seguro. De un momento a otro empezarán a salir unicornios de la nada.

― _Um_ , soy yo, la de verdad ―musita Piper, incómoda, su mirada multicolor fija en los tenis que trae puestos―. ¿Puedo pasar?

―Sí, sí, claro ―Leo sigue aturdido y se hace a un lado para que su acompañante entre a su guarida.

―¿Tu mamá no se enojará por el hecho de que tengas a una chica y tú estés medio desnudo? ―La sonrisa en los labios de McLean es coqueta y el corazón de Leo da dos o tres tumbos.

―Estoy seguro de que no, después de todo, no viene desde hace mucho. ¡Y ahora tiene a la señora di Angelo con ella! Es demasiado _obvio_ que no tiene tiempo para su hijo ―responde, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.

―No entiendo…

―Mi mamá murió en un incendio hace unos años, nada del otro mundo, Piper ―Se desordena el cabello, guiñándole un ojo―, ahora hablemos, ¿qué hace una Reina de Belleza tan descuidada y mala amiga en mis territorios?

 _«Quiero que no me hables más, quiero que me devuelvas mi cuaderno de notas, quiero que me olvides, quiero que me digas lo que opinas sobre Jason y yo saliendo juntos»_ , mil y un situaciones atraviesan la mente del moreno.

―Vengo a pedirte disculpas.

―Bueno, no esperaba _eso_ ―La risita suena nerviosa e incómoda, incluso para Piper, y se da cuenta de que en lo que va de año ha visto más emociones de Leo que _nunca_ , a pesar de conocerlo desde quinto grado de primaria―, pero no importa, después de todo, me gustas. Puedo perdonarle _lo que sea_ a la chica que me gusta.

―¿Te gusto?

―Demonios, Piper, ¡por supuesto que me gustas! Es sólo que yo no ando haciéndote ojitos de perro a cada mo-…¡Ay! ¡Pi-…! ― _Bueno_ , tampoco esperaba que Piper le diera un puntapié en la canilla, para después besarlo.

 _«Estas mujeres de hoy en día son un caso serio»_ , piensa, percibiendo un raro sabor a fresa que reconoce al instante.

―Deja de usar maquillaje, me desagrada ―dice, pasando el pulgar sobre los labios de la hija de Tristán McLean (y _oh_ , su padre lo matará cuando se entere de todo) y quitando los restos de brillo labial, limpiándolos en su short descuidadamente―. En ti, todo es mejor si es natural.

―Eres un cursi, Valdez.

―Lo sé, creo que es por ver muchas novelas mexicanas en _Telemundo_ …

* * *

―¡Willow, atrapa la pelota! ―grita Piper, pasándole la pelota a su compañera de equipo en el improvisado partido de voleyball de agua que se han montado en la piscina pública. Está un poco tarde, es día de semana, así que no hay muchas personas además del grupo de amigos.

Unos adolescentes observan con admiración la forma en la que Willow se lanza al agua, salpicando todo, para golpear la pelota , incorporándose con rapidez ― _y el traje de baño, oh dios…_

―¡Mierda! ―exclama Jason por su parte, recibiendo casi al instante el golpe de la sandalia de Reyna en su nuca― _¡Reyna!_ ¡Me descocentras!

―¡Deja de decir groserías! ―Le regaña su novia, con los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y mirándolo con desaprobación.

―¡Leo, haz algo!  
Pero Leo es totalmente inútil en el agua, y para empeorar la situación, Jason está seguro de que Piper se está agachando a propósito.

Willow se echa a reír cuando escucha a Grace quejándose y rindiéndose, empujando a Valdez al agua con enojo, alegando que no tiene principios deportivos ni dignidad.

Entre tanto, los otros chicos se deciden jugando piedra, papel o tijeras, para saber quién irá a hablarle a la _linda_ y _sexy_ chica rubia que ahora compra dos helados, escurriendo agua con cloro como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Willow se acerca a una de las sillas, donde una chica no muy alta está refugiada bajo la sombra, leyendo un libro con tranquilidad, y el vencedor decide ir a por su _presa_ , colocando su mejor porte de galantería.

―Disculp-… ―Es interrumpido por el resoplido de la morocha, cuyo bikini se mueve cuando se incorpora pesadamente, luciendo una expresión que raya casi en el fastidio.

―No tuviste que comprarme un helado, Willow ―dice la chica, y el pretendiente se queda ahí de pie, observando la situación con estupefacción.

―¡Es para _mi_ _Nico-Nico_ , así que no importa! ―Y la sonrisa es tan grande que los ojos se le cierran. Las mejillas de la otra se encienden ante el apodo y es como si un ladrillo cayera en el estómago del aspirante a galán.

―Olvídenlo, es gay.

Una multitud de hombros decaen y casi puede mirarse la forma en que sus esperanzas mueren una por una.

Nico se ríe entre dientes.

―Parece que querían salir contigo ―expresa, dándole una lamida a su barquilla de chocolate. Está bueno, sin embargo, no supera al de McDonald's―, ¿por qué no les das tu número?

― _Para nada_ ―replica Willow al instante, amarrándose el cabello en un moño desordenado―, al fin y al cabo, nadie quiere verte celosa otra vez, ¿no, Nico?

―¡Cállate! ¡Aquella vez no estaba celosa!  
―Eres demasiado linda cuando te sonrojas, déjame decirlo ―Y estampa un beso contra los labios de su novia, apreciando la vergüenza ajena.

―¡No agites el trasero, me incomodas! ¡También deja de actuar como una sabelotodo conmigo!  
― _Pero Niiiico…_

―Y sólo para que conste, no soy celosa, sólo protejo lo que es mío. Ese chico no respetaba, ¿cómo es eso de levantarte la falda? ¡Inaceptable! ―refunfuña finalmente, alzando la barbilla con orgullo, con el helado de chocolate en las manos a medio derretir.

(Y esta vez la sonrojada no es la italiana, sino Willow al oír ese « _sólo protejo lo que es mío»_ de los labios de Nico, una malhumorada chica que conoció en una parada de autobús).

* * *

ESTÁN LISTAS/LISTOS PARA ESE SOLANGELO DE MAFIA QUE TODOS QUIEREN PERO NADIE SE ANIMA A HACER

BECAUSE I DON'T, AND I'M WRITING IT. AJAJAJA.

~ravie, la que se emociona


End file.
